


Collared Kitty

by BaronVonFang



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Collars, F/M, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronVonFang/pseuds/BaronVonFang
Summary: Marinette finally collars that pesky black cat stalking her every night.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950322
Comments: 1
Kudos: 109
Collections: Kinktober2020





	Collared Kitty

Chat Noir’s breath was heavy on Marinette’s face as she clicked the collar onto him. She couldn’t bring herself to believe that one of Paris’ most famous superheroes was stripped almost naked on her bed. The only things he was wearing were his boxers, his belt-tail, and that cute bell on his collar. Though he seemed more than eager to put himself in this position.

“Perfect” Marinette purred. Her hand glided across his slim neck. She watched his emerald eyes flutter at her touch.

“Yes, you are…” Chat Noir breathed. He looked like he was in a trance. Marinette rolled her eyes and booped him on his nose.

“Silly kitty~” She kissed his forehead, to which Chat purred happily. “Now then, how about we get to the fun part?” She bit her lip and started to pull up her shirt. Chat’s eyes widened as she stripped down for him. Slowly removing her clothes, Marinette stood up, swaying her hips from side to side. Chat wanted to run his hands up and down her body, to feel her soft hands under his skin. But alas, his hands were tied behind his back and he was forced to watch her tease him.

Her shirt was now lifted up to her shoulders, revealing a lacy red bra covering her perfectly sized breasts. Chat’s eyes focused on the tips of her fingers, which hooked around the belt loops of her pants. She wiggled her hips as her pants were inched down slowly. Too slowly. Chat groaned as his cock stiffened in his boxers painfully. He’d give anything to pin her down and fuck her brains out, but he knew this was his idea so he couldn’t be too mad. 

As Marinette’s pants reached her upper thighs, Chat could see some of her dark pubic hair peaking out. Just as he thought he might see her pussy; Marinette pulled her pants back up. The kitty groaned in annoyance, but the teasing girl in front of him only giggled. She pulled her pants down again, only to pull them back up as she reached the same point as before. Finally, on the third time, she pulled her pants all the way down, revealing that tantalizingly delicious pussy Chat craved. He licked his lips in desperation. God how he wanted to eat her alive. 

As if she read his mind, Marinette asked “You want a taste of my kitty, Kitty?”. Chat nodded frantically, his chest rising and falling in desperate pants. He felt a familiar heat rush through his veins as the urge to breed filled his mind. Marinette slowly crawled onto the bed, her face inches from his. Suddenly, she pushed Chat Noir down, climbing on top of him. Taking a leash from the nightstand, Marinette clicked it onto his collar. Wrapping the leather around her fist, she pulled Chat’s head up and into her pussy, which hovered above his head. She bit her lip, feeling his hot breath on her slit. Chat stuck out his tongue, reaching for just one lick of her. Marinette felt her knees grow weak and accidentally falls on top of Chat’s face. Chat Noir doesn’t mind this at all, as now he’s able to greedily eat her out to his heart’s content. Marinette throws her head back and moans, Chat’s rough tongue digging into every weak spot she has. Up, down, left, right, spelling out the letters of her name, oh god he was good! She started to feel an orgasm coming on, so she tugs on his leash and pulls herself off him.

Staring down at the dopey grin on Chat’s face, Marinette felt like she was being a bit too generous. So, with a cruel smirk on her face, she ties his leash up against the bedframe, pulling Chat up along with it. Marinette ignores his confused questions and makes sure he’s immobile while he’s sat up against the wall. Now she could tease him some more. She moved her head between his legs and saw Chat’s eyes widen in anticipation. The painful looking tent in his boxers teased Marinette with every twitch and throb. She licked her lips and moved her mouth up to the brim of his boxers, grabbing it with her teeth. With her pulling his underwear down so slowly, Chat was reaching his boiling point. He could only take so much teasing. But Marinette was patient. She knew that if driven to the edge like this, Chat would feel amazing, and so would she. 

She pulled down his boxers until his painful erection slapped her across the face. Marinette giggled as his cock sat there, fully erect and throbbing hard. Now that he was out, she would take her sweet time taunting him. Gripping the shaft gently, Marinette slowly ran her hands up and down, up and down. Chat threw his head back and grunted, pushing his hips up. Marinette clicked her tongue at this, almost disappointed that her kitty was being so impatient. She darted out her tongue, licking up that veiny shaft. Chat Noir felt like he would explode right then and there. Fuck, why did her mouth have to feel so good? He looked down at her, seeing his cockhead disappear in between her cute lips. She was staring right at him. He whimpered a little as she pulled away. Marinette couldn’t help but feel a little guilty at that

“Alright kitty, you win” she conceded. Climbing on top of him, she lined up his cock with her slit. She took his leash in her hands and pulled his head up close to her face. As she dropped her hips down on him, she kissed him deeply. Chat Noir felt like he could cum right there, with Marinette bouncing her cute ass on his cock, his collar in her hands. But she was his master, and he was her good little kitty. He would only cum when she said so. He bit his lip, trying to keep himself in control. Finally, she leaned into his ear and whispered one single command: “Cum”

And so, he did. He burst inside her and felt her loving embrace around him. He was in heaven like this, in the arms of this simple bakery girl. Collared by her, owned by her. He would give anything to be like this forever. But that moment ended, as did Chat’s climax. As he fell off his high, he felt Marinette’s sweet lips kiss his own. As he drifted into unconsciousness, he felt Marinette wrap her arms around him and kiss his cheek

“I love you” he whispered without even thinking.


End file.
